This invention relates to toilet tank controls for selectively providing a water saving flush or a full flush.
It has long been recognized that toilet flush tanks are one of the worst water wasters in existence. They are flushed often and each time use a full tank of water even though less than half would give an adequate flush for most uses.
Many attempts have been made to develop suitable devices giving the user a choice between a short flush and a full flush. However, none has been marketable.
This application is a continuation of the developments disclosed in my applications Ser. No. 07/030080 filed Mar. 26, 1987 and 07/067494 filed June 29, 1987.
Those prior applications are for attachments to existing flush tank valves to provide water savings. These attachments include a float controlled means for pushing the outlet valve closed at a water saving level. In order to provide a full flush a locking means controlled by the user stops the float before the water saving cut-off point is reached.